His Greed and My Blood
by NotIntoIt3456
Summary: SasuHina AU “Shh.” He breathed on her neck. “Don’t move,” he whispered seductively. But she couldn’t. She could only stand frozen, paralyzed with fear, as the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach worsened.
1. Chapter 1

**His Greed and My Blood**

Summary: SasuHina AU "Shh." He breathed on her neck. "Don't move," he whispered seductively. But she couldn't. She could only stand frozen, paralyzed with fear, as the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach worsened.

DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you can't sue.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Pant._

_Pant._

Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the nearly empty hallway.

Hyuuga Hinata was running late. Again.

'Darn it! I'm going to be _almost _late again.' she thought as she sprinted down the hall. Her midnight purple, waist-length hair flew behind her, as her mauve-colored eyes scanned the hall for any roaming teachers that she needed to avoid.

The coast was clear. She had two and a half minutes to run up two flights of stairs and down three more halls.

If she kept this up, by the end of the school year, she'd be fit enough to try out for the track team. Heck, she'd own the track team! But even if she wanted to, her father would not allow someone of her position to partake in such a _disgraceful activity_.

'I should probably be less considerate to others like Ino said. Maybe then, I wouldn't have to run to class almost every other day. Well, technically every other night.' Thought the young Hyuuga teen to herself, as she bolted up her first flight of stairs.

Just twenty minutes prior to this situation, Hinata decided to help out a woman by retrieving her purse from a thief.

The pilferer had bumped into the lady and took off running in the opposite direction where Hinata was headed.

The heiress just happened to hear the hapless lady's cries for help as the crook continued to get closer to her.

She just acted on instinct; her left hand shot out in front of her to reach for the bag, and her right hand had fisted and prepared to connect.

And she had; solidly.

The dirty mugger landed on the ground with a sound _thud_ as the young woman was just coming up behind him with a bewildered look on her face.

"H-Here y-you go ma'am." said Hinata while she handed the purse back to its original owner with a small smile.

"Oh my goodness! I was trying to familiarize myself in this neighborhood and he came out of nowhere and grabbed my purse! Domo arigato! How can I ever repay you?" The beautiful woman asked, grateful for such an outcome.

"Just b-be careful. Please d-don't walk b-by yourself next time." Hinata said, while observing her.

The victim had long dark hair and equally dark eyes. She had pale skin and was unnaturally beautiful. She had on black sweats and a matching jacket to fend off the autumn wind. She was quite young, as well. She couldn't have been older than 25.

'Wow! She's gorgeous!' Hinata started to blush as she looked down and saw the time on her watch.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Not half a second passed when she said that, did the mysterious woman latch onto her arm.

"Where are you going? You haven't given me your name yet."

"Oh. M-my name is Hinata. And I really have t-to go. I'm going to be l-late for school," explained Hinata.

"What? School? So late?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's a long story, b-but I don't have the time to t-tell you. M-maybe if we run into each other again, I c-could explain," she said struggling against the stranger's grip. But it was tighter than it should have been.

"Okay then. Well, my name is Uchiha Mikoto." The woman finally introduced herself, letting go of Hinata in the process.

"Ooooow," moaned the criminal from the ground.

"You may want t-to call the police and let them h-handle him. See you around!" Yelled Hinata as she sprinted off in the direction she was originally headed.

"Hmm. That's okay. I think I'll just handle him on my own," said Mikoto more to herself than to the disappearing girl. The pallid woman then took the man by his ankles and dragged him into a dark alley that was a little ways off.

Hinata carelessly stepped on the top step of the second flight of stairs, which was not in her best interest, because she slipped on a stray candy wrapper and went tumbling halfway back down the stairs.

"Itai!" She yelped.

When she looked down, her books that had sailed out of her bag were now strewn across the stairs and her knee was bleeding pretty badly.

"Are y-you k-kidding me?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular.

The poor girl looked around for help but didn't see any. So she pulled herself up, grabbed her books, and slowly made her way back up the stairs to her first class.

'Darn my clumsy feet! I bet I have so many bruises right now it's not even funny,' she thought angrily, 'Today is just not my day.'

She now had forty-seven seconds to hurry down the three halls and be seated when the bell rang.

But after what seemed like forever, she finally turned the corner and saw her classroom door loom ahead of her. A quick glance at her watch told her she had eight seconds to get there before she would have to get a tardy pass.

Hinata closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shot down to the end of the hall, running as fast as her injured knee would allow. She could make it. She _knew_ she could make it if she tried.

Unfortunately for her, the second she entered the room, she ran right into somebody causing them both to fall.

BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!

Yes! She had made it on time!

She opened her eyes and exhaled slowly, and looked at the person she had basically mauled over.

'Oh snap.' She looked up into the eyes of the menacing face of…

* * *

This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I'd love to be a better writer, but I can only attain that goal if you guys help me out. Tell me if something doesn't make sense or something like that, but please keep it reasonable.

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Hyuuga-san."

"Y-yes, Yuuhi-san."

The reserved Hyuuga had run right into the teacher. Boy, was she going to get it.

"You do know that you're going to have to go to the…"

'Please don't say tardy office, please don't say tar-' chanted the girl in her head.

"…nurse's office, right? You're a bloody mess and you're getting blood everywhere."

'Whew,' she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "So I w-won't have to get a t-tardy pass f-from the office?" She asked meekly as she looked at herself and then at Kurenai Yuuhi's clothes. The ruby-eyed, onyx-haired teacher had blood smears all over her cream-colored skirt and matching shirt.

"Hmm. I guess not since you were in here before the bell rang," the petite teacher replied.

"Hey! That's not fair! I got a detention last week for not being in my seat before the bell rang!" A random kid from the back of the classroom shouted.

"Yeah well, you're going to get another one for insubordination if you keep up all that yelling," the young educator retorted.

"G-gomenasai about y-your c-clothes," apologized the incapacitated girl.

"It's okay, just take your time. You can explain to me later." The teacher told her favorite student as she turned around and began writing the day's notes.

Hinata braced herself and tried to pull against gravity, but failed miserably and landed back down with a defeated _oomph._

Kurenai just looked back. Hinata tried again, unsuccessfully, to get up and leave her literature class.

Someone who sat in the middle of the class just sighed. "Yuuhi-san, I'll take her to the nurse." She looked up and saw the one who had spoken make his way down the aisle.

"Thank you Inuzuka-san."

"Yeah, no problem," grinned the 16-year old wolfish boy as he stooped down to Hinata's level. The young man had dark brown hair and a red wolf fang on each cheek. He was quite similar to a dog, both physically and personality-wise. He showed perpetual fealty, could befriend anyone, and when he smiled, his elongated canine teeth could be seen clearly. But his most important description of all, was that he was Hinata's best friend and had been since kindergarten.

"Up we go," he murmured as he lifted Hinata into his strong, lean arms. All the girls in the class cooed, while the guys either rolled their eyes or looked away in jealousy.

"A-arigato, Kiba-kun," Hinata blushed.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said easily, while sauntering out of the classroom and down the hall.

"So. How'd you get such _ugly_ injuries?" He asked without intending to put an emphasis on the offending word.

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

Kiba looked down and saw Hinata crying. Wh-what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her.

But he got no response as she started to sob softly against his chest.

"Come on. You were doing good before now," he said trying to console her while becoming nervous. "Look," he started awkwardly, a bit distressed by her tears, "I've seen fellow soccer mates take easier beatings than you and they didn't hold their tears in for _nearly_ as long as you have."

Hinata stopped sniffling at Kiba's attempt to console her, and looked up into Kiba's smiling face. And she immediately felt a little smile breaking out onto her own countenance.

"Arigato," she whispered gratefully.

"We're here." Kiba slowly lowered her so she could stand on her own. Unfortunately for her, she started to tilt to one side and lose her balance. She closed her eyes and flailed her arms uselessly in an attempt to stable herself, but knew that the only thing she could do was wait for the hard, bruising impact the cold tile floor would give her.

But instead, she felt strong, warm hands get a firm grip on her shoulders. "Whoooaaa, steady there," Kiba teased.

"I-I'm not a h-horse." Hinata returned, not amused.

"Who said you were?" asked Kiba as he led her through the open door and into the room.

"What happened here?" queried the black-haired nurse, as she stood up from her paper and supply-covered desk.

Hinata only looked down in embarrassment.

"Go on Hinata-chan. Tell Shizune-san what happened," encouraged Kiba, then added, "I'm curious to know myself."

"F-fine," Hinata gave in, "I was r-rushing to c-c-class, when…"

"Go on," coaxed Shizune.

Hinata sighed. "W-when I fell down t-the stairs."

Everything was silent, then…

"HA HA HA! AHA HA HA!" could be heard echoing in the large, sterile white room.

"Oh -gasp- who -giggle- can be -snort- that dumb?" a mocking voice asked as another fit of laughter ensued.

Shizune took a couple of steps to her right and pulled open a white, translucent curtain to reveal

an insensitive and bruised Kin Tsuchi.

"Shut up Tsuchi!" Kiba growled.

"Or else what?" Kin challenged while searching for split ends in her long dark hair.

"Kin," Shizune said warningly, "I'd advise you to shut your trap and stop being a hypocrite. Because getting into fights is not the smartest thing you can do. It's your fourth time in here, and it's only Wednesday."

Kin's head shot up in surprise, and she glared at Shizune, then Kiba, and lastly at Hinata. After staring at Hinata for a few seconds she 'hmpfed' and closed her curtains with an unnecessary force.

"Now Hinata," called Hinata's second savior of the night, as she shifted her dark coal eyes onto the Hyuuga's pale lavender ones, "could you please hop on over here."

The Hyuuga heiress limped over to the bed that the kind nurse was pointing to, with Kiba following close behind her.

Maybe he was following a little _too_ close, because as soon as Hinata stepped in front of the bed, the usually graceful soccer player tripped and fell on Hinata, causing them both to collapse on the bed.

"K-Kiba! What are you doing?! Get off of Hinata right now!" shrieked the horrified nurse, followed by giggling behind the thin plastic curtains.

"I'm trying to! But my legs are tangled!" Kiba retorted, trying, unsuccessfully, to remove his body from Hinata's.

Yes indeed. It was truly an interesting sight to see. Well, it was more of an embarrassing sight, because the position that they were in seemed as if their hormones were in complete control.

And neither the nurse nor Hinata could do anything to about it.

And to make matters worse:

"Hinata-sama! Where are you?" The office door busted open and slammed shut.

'_Oh shi-'_

"Inuzuka. What are you doing to my baby cousin?" Neji demanded in a venomous tone.

Upon hearing this, an explosion of giggles, snorts, and choking could be heard behind the pale partition.

'_Ugh. She sounds like a dying pig back there,' _was the shared thought of Kiba and Neji, as Kiba was finally able to pull his legs from Hinata's.

"I wasn't doing anything to her and you know that I wouldn't. She's like my baby sister."

Neji only glared at Kiba as the tanned, dog-like boy moved slowly to the other side of the room. Probably to stop the incessant laughter coming from the narcissistic bully.

The male Hyuuga walked up to his beloved cousin and started to examine her. "Daijobu?"

"H-hai," Hinata replied, still a bit shaken up by the earlier commotion.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Shizune questioned while taking out a roll of gauze from her medical cabinet.

"I'm just checking on her," he answered indifferently.

"Last time I checked, I had the degree and you didn't. Now go sit over there until I'm done," she instructed, then added, "This goes for you too Kiba."

"Yeah yeah," was Kiba's only remark as he made his way to the dark, polished oak bench that was currently half occupied by Hinata's cousin.

"You better be glad that I've known you for a long time or else your face would be as flat as a pancake when I got through pounding it in," Neji threatened.

"Dude, chill out. I told you before that I would never do such a thing. So, go bathe in tub of ice, and leave me alone," Kiba quipped.

"Don-" Neji was cut off by Hinata's voice. "G-guys?" she looked at them uncertainly.

Kiba looked up, "You all bandaged up and ready to go?"

"Y-yep." She tapped her knee with her index and middle finger gently.

"Come on Hinata-sama. I'm taking you home so you can get some rest," Neji stated while taking his cousin's hand and attempting to drag her all the way out of the school.

"B-b-b-but-," she sputtered.

"But what?"

"S-school j-j-just started and I can't m-m-miss an entire d-day of school," Hinata explained as Neji released her in the middle of the hallway.

He only stared at his cousin while she was picking at the end of her blue plaid uniform skirt. "Are you sure you don't want to go home? You'll have to walk on that knee all day if you don't," he tried to reason with her.

"I-I'm sure. I n-need p-perfect attendance anyway, r-remember," Hinata reminded him, thinking back to the many talks she had with her father about punctuality and attendance. She really didn't need her father griping about such trivial things, even if her cousin did think it was in her best interest.

"Oh. Okay, but if you want to go home, then just come back to the nurse's office and call me on my cell," he instructed.

"A-alright. I w-will," Hinata reassured him, stepping up close to hug him. "And t-thanks…for caring," she whispered in his ear before letting go.

Neji's cheeks tinged an unnoticeable pink and then cleared his throat, hoping it would clear the color from his face as well. "It's my job," he told her coolly.

"_Yaaaawwn!!"_

Hinata stepped back and Neji turned around so they could both look at the boy who yawned so rudely.

Neji walked in Kiba's direction and sent him one last threatening glare, before gracefully walking away back to his classroom.

"Okay. Now that Mr. Overprotective is gone, how about we ditch school together? I'm sure I could get Shizune-san to cover for us with a note about your knee," Kiba suggested.

"W-what? W-we can't d-do th-that! We c-could get in t-trouble," Hinata whispered, her eyes flicking left to right to make sure nobody heard.

"Why not?" Kiba asked nonchalantly, "People do it all the time."

"Y-yeah, b-but they g-get caught. And I d-don't want t-to get in t-trouble. It m-might be p-put on my pe-permanent record a-and then th-there would be m-more problems w-with my Otou-san and-"

"Ok ok, we won't skip class. Sheesh, you're no fun," Kiba said while strolling back to Kurenai's class. He kept walking until he realized that Hinata wasn't walking with him. _'Oh crap, how could I forget about her knee, she's probably still struggling to keep up, even if she _is _bandaged.'_

The young man turned around and saw Hinata standing in the middle of the hallway, where he left her, with her head hanging down.

H-Hinata," Kiba called tentatively.

Her head shot up and he could see that her eyes were brimming with tears. _'Oh crap.'_

She quickly wiped at the tears and Kiba instantly felt bad about what he said. He started towards her, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're loads of fun when it's the right time and obviously now is not a time to be messing around."

Hinata just looked up and stared at him.

"Forgive me?"

Hinata let out a little sigh and nodded.

"Come on let's go." He knelt down and turned his back to her so that she could climb on.

When she was situated upon his back he stood up and took off down the hallway back to Kurenai's class.

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully, of course with the exception of all of her friends going berserk when they each saw her knee. She was thankful when last period rolled around and Neji came to pick her up and take her home. Literally.

He put her on his back, just like Kiba, and carried her out of the school. Now, normally he and Hinata would take the long way home and enjoy the comforting, evening breeze and bright moonlight, but Neji just wanted to get Hinata home quickly so that one of the family's doctors could look at her. That, and the fact that since he had been slacking off on his daily training made Hinata seem heavier than usual.

The detour that they decided to take happened to pass by a large creepy, decrepit Victorian house. There had been many rumors that circulated around that old house. Especially ones about the previous home owners who died mysterious deaths, and even before them the family who had rented the house disappeared and were never seen again. Except one, but when he was found some twenty years after their reported disappearance, he had to be locked up in a mental institution because he had lost every shred of his mind.

Hinata now gazed up at this house and stared at one of the higher level windows. She gasped and jerked suddenly without warning, causing Neji to stumble and almost fall.

"Hinata! What's wrong?!" Neji asked alarm.

He turned to look at her and then followed her gaze to a broken attic window. He didn't see anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. "N-n-nothing. I j-just thought I s-saw something in t-the w-window. S-s-sorry f-for the sc-scare." She apologized, seeming very disturbed and more shaken up than she should have been if she had truly not seen anything in the window.

"Okay," he said not entirely convinced, but it's not like he could do really anything, right?

Hinata shuddered and tried to convince herself that she did not just see a pale, ghostly looking boy with dark hair who had patches of smeared blood all over his pale face and shirt, staring at

her from the window.

Too bad she was terrible at lying and the only semi-consoling thing she could think of was, 'Oh great. Either I can see dead people now or I'm just plain crazy. Hmm, what if it's both?'

* * *

Sorry about the ridiculously long update! Life is killing me right now. Just so much to do, and so little time to do it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sigh.

After Hinata was checked out by the family doctor, pestered by her annoying younger sister, Hanabi, finished her homework, showered and got ready for bed, she started to question her sanity.

'Now is not the time to be losing my mind. I don't want to be losing my mind since I'm pretty sure that earlier Naruto held my leg and rubbed the bandages to assess the damage. That had to be real. I wonder why his eyes seemed to flash in anger though. It's not like someone did it to me. Oh well. I'm thinking too much into it. I'm so bored. What's on TV?'

She grabbed the remote and clicked on the television. The news was on so Hinata decided to watch a few minutes of it.

"And now breaking news with Rin-san." The TV screen flashed from a young man with dark brown hair to an equally young woman with orange hair. "Arigato Hayate-san. And now, tonight police have found another body located in a dumpster in a dark alleyway. The reports say that the body seems to be drained of all its blood, and has several large slashes through the neck. The chief of police suspects this to be the doing of a satanic cult, due to the gruesome way the body has been mutilated as well as unusual markings found on the victim's body."

Hinata gasped. "That's t-terrible. Wh-who would d-do such a thing?"

"Here's a list of all the places where police have found the mutilated bodies." On Hinata's small plasma TV screen appeared a short list of street names and dates of the reports of the dead bodies that were found.

Hinata almost fainted right there. Good thing she was already sitting on her queen sized fluffy bed, because neither she nor Neji would be able to handle another fall. Especially Neji.

She sat there wide-eyed, staring at the screen, with drool practically sliding out of the corner of her mouth. Near the bottom of the screen, where the most recent body was found was where the pallid girl's eyes were fixated. 'I-I-I-I was there tonight!! I hope that that poor lady is safe and that they didn't get her!' This was the thought of an overly generous person. A selfless girl who thought of others before themselves. If it were any other person, they would have been thanking their stars that it didn't happen to them or even affect them.

"And so everyone watching this please be aware of these places. Be sure to tell your family, friends, everyone. Now that concludes tonight's news, I'm Rin. Oyasuminasai minna-san."

The adolescent yawned and turned off the television. She hopped out of the bed to brush her teeth in her adjoined bathroom and turned off her lamp before she crawled back in bed to talk to her deceased mother and eventually fall asleep.

.-*-.

"Hinata-sama. Wake-up. It's 9 o'clock."

Said person was startled awake and ended up on her pure white, fluffy carpet, entangled in the sheets and comforter.

She still didn't fully understand why Neji insisted on being her alarm clock when she had a perfectly working one on her nightstand. Then she would remember him claiming that she would sleep through it or pick it up and throw it across the room. And that latter part was actually pretty uncharacteristic of her but he wouldn't listen and took up the charge of getting her up on time.

"Hinata-sama." came Neji's authoritative voice again on the gold-plated intercom that was apart of Hinata's wall above her bed.

"H-hai," was her muffled reply. A sigh came from Neji's end. "Daiboju desu ka?"

He received the same muffled response. "Ok." But he didn't sound convinced.

'Oh boy, here it comes,' she couldn't help but think as she tried to pull herself together and make up her bed. "We'll talk later."

"If y-you say s-so." She knew there was no point in arguing either. He'd find a way to win, which was something Hanabi always cursed.

"Hurry up Hinata-sama." "Ok, ok." Honestly, she thought sometimes her cousin could see through walls.

She shuddered suddenly and hurried to get dressed in a casual outfit, which consisted of her favorite worn gray sweat pants and semi-loose dark purple t-shirt. She put her hair in a quick bun and left her room.

"Hinat-!" "I'm h-here," she entered the bright, capacious living room slowly and looked at Neji. "Come here and sit by me please," he demanded politely. She did as asked and sat on the expensive white corner sofa that was imported from the UK.

"Something happened last night and I want to know what."

"I-It was n-nothing," she lied.

"Come on Hinata-sama. If that was true, then you wouldn't have reacted the way that you did. I need you to tell me because this could be related to your safety…," he paused for dramatic effect, "which I'm responsible for."

Hinata looked into his pleading eyes, but it didn't take long for her to breakdown and explain what she saw. At the end of it, she just brushed it off as something that was neither serious nor important.

"I m-mean c-come on. The h-house is old and was p-probably playing tricks on my mind. It's n-nothing serious."

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully.

~*.That Evening.*~

BEEP!

BEEEP! BEEEEEP!!

"Hinata-chan! Hurry up so Nii-chan can stop beeping that darn horn!" Yelled Hanabi up the stairs.

"I-I'm coming! I can only move so fast," came Hinata's soft spoken yell.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're crippled." "I am n-not," was her lame comeback to her younger sister who currently stood at the bottom of the elegant staircase with her thin arms folded across her flat chest and Hyuuga eyes looking up at her. Hinata, almost ready to go, hobbled down the marvelous, expensive marble staircase while clutching tightly to the heavy, bright gold banister.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!

"If Nii-chan hits that horn one more time, I gonna…" Hanabi said through gritted teeth as she prepared to act on her unfinished threat. "Ano, i-if it helps, y-you can tell him I'm on my w-way right now," the older sister said to the younger. "Fine," she grumbled and ran outside the grand front door, slamming it behind her.

Sigh.

Hinata grabbed her book bag and headed out the door herself.

~*.At School.*~

Neji was turning an unhealthy shade of red and it was obvious that his blood pressure was going up. Needless to say, Neji was livid.

"WHAT THE HE-!" "N-Nii-san, l-language please," reprimanded Hinata softly. She was a little frightened and hadn't seen him this angry since Hanabi had put a mix of dog vomit, diarrhea, and pink hair dye in Neji's favorite shampoo, which he used every other day. That was an event that no one wanted to remember, excluding Hanabi of course. Even though Haruno Sakura was a bit flattered to have one of, if not THE, hottest guy dye their hair a matching pink.

So anyway, back to the matter at hand. Neji was seriously about to bust a cap. Some ignorant retard who either could not read or didn't care for the rules, parked their rather ostentatious car in the reserved Hyuuga parking space. Whoever it was was going to have to be put in their place.

He was still fuming, but now he was only mumbling, "I don't know what the heck is their problem; parked their stupid new Lamborghini Murciélago in my spot."

Right. Because his own 2009 silver Lamborghini Reventón wasn't just as showy and expensive, if not more so than the other car.

"I-It's okay Nii-san, j-just find another s-spot." Hinata told him quietly. Neji just turned slowly and looked at her incredulously. "P-Please?" He sighed and parked a few spaces from the best parking spot in the lot.

.-*-.

"Aaaww! Kawaiiiii!" squealed half of Hinata's first class as Neji walked in carrying his blushing cousin in his arms. Whispers shot through the room about how sexy he was and how one them would love to be held in his nicely toned arms.

"Class! CLASS! Settle down!" Kurenai shouted to get everyone's attention because their whispers had escalated into a loud roaring.

"I have to go now Hina-sama. Your class is just a little too immature for me," he suppressed a smile and continued, "I'll come to your last class to pick you up, alright?" She simply nodded as he gently put her down next to her desk.

"Alright Nii-san, ja n-ne."

Neji walked out of the room and normalcy returned to the quiet girl's literature class. When the bell rang, the little mousy girl gathered her assignments and turned them in. She even took this time to explain what had happened to her the night before. Kurenai nodded at the end of her story and told her to be careful, before sending her off to her advisory class.

"Oy Hina-chan!" shouted a pretty blue-eyed blonde who was running up to her. "K-Konnichiwa Ino-chan. What's up?"

"I've got HUGE news! I'll tell you on the way to advisory."

Advisory was a combination of a time for announcements as well as free time and sometimes study hall. "I heard, from my very reliable sources, that there's a new student."

"And?"

"And, he's MAJOR HOT!!" the loud, superficial blonde yelled, practically deafening the heiress to the Hyuuga company.

"Eh Ino-chan, that's m-my hearing."

"O-Oh. Gomen ne." She received an accepting look from Hinata and continued, "Anyway. I heard he's going to be our advisory class." "Mmm. Really? How nice. I-I wonder what he'll be l-like?" Hinata thought out loud to herself.

"I know that he's SUPER HOT!"

"Are y-you sure? Have you even s-seen him?"

"Iie, but here's my chance now, come on!" Ino dragged her poor, injured friend into the class to see their new classmate.

As soon as they walked through the door, the pair found a couple of empty seats near the middle of the classroom and began chatting away about the party Ino would be hosting that next Saturday, momentarily forgetting about the new student.

"So Hina-chan. What are you going to wear to my birthday bash?"

"Ano, I'm n-not s-sure yet," she said timidly, somewhat afraid of how Ino would react.

"What?!" Well she was right in expecting a reaction like that. "In that case we are totally going shopping this Friday!"

Hinata uncharacteristically groaned. "Come on, it'll be fun. I even invited some cute guys, so you _have_ to look great," Ino emphasized with a wink. Hinata sat there and blushed a pretty shade of cardinal. "I-I don't know. I'll h-have to a-ask my Otou-san." Even though Hinata already knew that her father wouldn't mind since he believed in making as many friends as possible and staying on their good side in his type of business. Even if that included going to some adolescent party on the weekend. Whatever kept potential partners happy.

"Alright, but don't wait until the last minute."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Class may I have your attention?" Everyone stopped talking and looked up to see their masked teacher walk in through the door with his briefcase.

"Alright, now I'm sure that many of you have already heard the rumors, but I'm here to confirm them and introduce our brand new student."

At that moment a pasty, yet lean teenager walked in through the door slowly and confidently. A collective gasp went around the room along with a string of loud whispers.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"Class, meet Uchiha Sasuke…"

* * *

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really are appreciated. And of course I'm terribly sorry the long wait on the update. I wish I could say that I could update sooner as an apology but I can't because state tests are coming up as well as SAT/ACT and AP Exams. *sigh* God help me. Anyway, leave a review and maybe an idea. Once again thank you all! Love and kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata almost had a myocardial infarction right then and there. She was on the verge of hyperventilating and had to repeat to herself mentally that she was not crazy, as images of the previous night flashed through her mind.

"H-Hina-chan. He's even dreamier than I thought." Ino told Hinata, completely unaware that her best friend was spazzing out.

"I know right. I'd totally tap that," came a voice from behind the two.

Ino whipped around to see bright, glowing green eyes, short, pale pink hair and a smirk so wide, it made her want to go ballistic. "You're such a slut, Sakura."

"Whatever, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing," the bubblegum hair tramp sneered while looking at her perfectly manicured nails and admiring her tanned skin.

"Actually, I wasn't," Ino started, anger beginning to boil her blood. "I'm not like you. I am not a whore who always has sex on the brain. So go sit your going-into-heat self, or whatever they call it when female dogs are ready to hump something, down somewhere," she spat. By this time everyone in the class was looking in their direction.

"Hey! Look here you little bi-,"

"Haruno-san. Can you please take your seat, while I finish introducing our new student," the silver-haired professor demanded.

"Hai Kaka-sensei," Sakura reluctantly acquiesced, still a quite peeved.

"Good. Now-hey Hyuuga-chan, are you okay?" Kakashi asked his ideal student.

Hinata was whiter than a sheet and still having difficulty breathing.

"H-Hina-chan?" Ino asked worriedly, lifting her hand to put it flat on Hinata's forehead.

But Hinata shook her head gently and reassured her.

"I-I'm okay. Really." She gave Ino a small smile and turned back to the teacher at the front of the class. "Please c-continue."

"Okay, arigato. Alright Uchiha-san, please tell us a little bit about yourself."

He grunted and tore his eyes from the frightened Hyuuga. "Watashi wa Sasuke desu. I'm 17, just moved here from Romania, and come from a dysfunctional family."

When she felt the new Uchiha's eyes leave her body she could all of the sudden breathe much easier.

Once again whispers shot through the room and it took Kakashi a few moments to get them settled again.

"Ok class, here's what we're going to do for the rest of the period," he started to explain, "Today is going to be study hall and-"

"YAY!" the whole class cheered, excluding a few including the new student.

Sigh. "I give up." Kakashi said to himself and sat down, picking up an orange book that was quite inappropriate for his current environment. "Hey! You guys do know that study hall means be quiet and do some work, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shove it old man," replied a rude young lady with disheveled, dark pink hair.

'_Whatever. I'm so glad this is not one of my real classes. I'd have to strangle a punk,' _was Kakashi's last thought as he walked out of the classroom door.

'_Hmm. If the teacher can walk out, so can I," _thought Sakura, _'I should totally go to the office and see if I can get into all the classes that Sasuke's taking. I am sooo outta here.' _So the cherry blossom girl stood up, grabbed her stuff, and headed to the door.

"Hey! Forehead!" Sakura merely half-turned her upper body to see who called her even though she already knew.

"What Pig?"

"Where's your skankiness going?" Sakura's response was a rude gesture including her middle finger, and she walked out the door.

"The evil wench. Hey Hinata-chan, I'll catch you later ok, but if you don't see me last class, it's cause I totally whooped someone's flat butt. I'll tell TenTen-chan to give you all the details."

"W-Wait. Don't leave m-me!" Ino stared down at Hinata, "Look, it's going to be ok. No one here is going to bite you," Then she snuck a look behind her and added, "But I sure as heck would like to bite him! Mmmm."

"I-Ino-chan, y-you're s-scaring me." Hinata's best friend just patted her dark hair and took off.

Not long after realizing the teacher wasn't coming back, the rest of the class slowly emptied the room until there were just two students left.

Hinata had been diligently working on her homework which would not be due for another month. When she was finished, she was startled to look up and find not only was she in the room alone with Sasuke, but also the fact that he was staring at her.

She became very nervous and blushed madly. She turned to garner all of her work and chanced a peek behind her. Unfortunately he was still staring at her, which caused her blush to be heavier.

As she stared, her eyes wandered to his and for a moment thought she saw them flash, but soon realized that the light above him was flickering. 'I really need to get out of here.'

After she was completely packed up, she tried to walk quickly down the aisle and toward the door. But due to her inability to move fast yet gracefully, her knee, the same one that she had injured a little more than 24 hours ago, hit a desk in the second row.

"Sssssssst," she hissed loudly in pain.

She looked down at the formerly pristine bandages that wrapped her knee. They were turning red, starting from various spots in the center and quickly spreading to overtake the pure white cotton. She whimpered slightly and noticed a shadow looming over her. She slowly looked up and met Sasuke's eyes again. They seemed to flash again and poor Hinata was seriously about to lose it because he was really freaking her out.

"Here. Let me help you out," came his deep, smooth voice to her ears.

"Huh?" This freaky, creepy boy was about to help her? She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Can you sit in this desk?"

'Hmm. He wants me to sit in the desk that has caused my current pain. I don't think so.'

She shook her head which caused Sasuke to lift her up gently, but quickly and set her on top of the desk.

"You smell nice," he muttered under his breath.

Hinata thought she heard him mumble and turned to him, "Did y-you say s-something?"

"No." Then he took out his bag and started digging for something.

'What if he's going to kill me? He looks so scary and a lot like the kid I saw I in the window yesterday. Way too creepy.'

Hinata took this time to observe his looks unabashedly. He had thick, sable hair with bangs that framed his delicate, but attractive face, and the back of it spiked up in the hot punk style that was raging in the United States. He had one small silver stud in his left ear and the darkest eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

Sasuke made a little grunt of satisfaction as he pulled out a roll of gauze and set it on the desk beside Hinata.

'Okay so maybe my imagination _is _getting the best of me.' She thought as he took a quick second to reevaluate her now thoroughly stained bandages. He looked up into her bland eyes and asked, "May I?"

She nodded hesitantly and allowed him to unwrap her bloody knee.

He was quick and nimble and acted a little odd when he saw her bare knee. Hinata thought she saw his eyes flash a bright mahogany. 'Yep, he freaks me out so much, he's making me go crazy.'

But the next thing that he did almost made her heart stop. She saw it all in slow motion, but at the same time it happened too fast for her to do anything about it; him bending his head low, his lips slightly puckered and totally headed for her knee. The feeling that she felt when his cool lips touched her warm joint was jolting.

She gasped and jerked suddenly, causing her to almost fall off of the evil desk. Luckily, or not so luckily, Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her, with maybe a little too much force, because she fell into his chest.

'Itai. His chest is so hard,' she thought and then blushed with realization. She pulled herself away and the amount of embarrassment was building up on her cheeks as Sasuke looked at her with a tinge of curiosity.

She was looking away from him and waited for him to get back to work on her knee. After a few seconds passed by and she realized that he was probably still staring at her since she didn't feel any of the pressure of gauze being wrapped around her injury. Since she really wanted him to hurry up so she could leave, but didn't want to say anything directly to him, she chanced a peek at his eyes, which were indeed fixated on her. Her eyes then traveled towards his hands, which still gripped the roll of gauze, and continued until they stopped at her knee.

He seemed to catch her subtle hint and went back to work. Whenever his cool fingers brushed against her skin, it would send a shiver down her neck.

When he finished, he placed his equipment up and helped her off the cursed desk.

'Such a gentleman. I wish there were more guys like that here.' He even carried her stuff to the door and held it open for her.

As soon as she stepped into the hallway, the bell rang and she saw her cousin coming up the hallway. She waved to him and saw a flicker of a smile pass on his countenance. But when he neared, she could tell something was not right. He seemed to stiffen and he tried to prevent his face from contorting due to the vast amount of disgust he was feeling right at the moment.

Sasuke was standing close to Hinata. In fact he was so close, she could feel his body vibrate next to hers. She turned to look at him and flinched in fear. His eyes were a deep blood red and he was shaking with anger. "Hinata-sama." Her head whipped around to face Neji.

"H-Hai?"

She started to hobble away from the boiling Uchiha, when she felt a strong grip on her thin wrist. She turned around and found him studying her face intently.

"Let. Her. Go." Neji growled, ready to beat the living snot out of some punk who thought they could touch his precious little cousin. Not only that, but the fact that it was this guy made it so much worse. Sasuke simply smirked and cocked his head arrogantly and pulled Hinata flush against his body. Neji, for the second time that day was ready to kick someone a new hole.

Just as Neji was about to do some cool moves and beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp, they saw the principal walking down the hall towards them screaming at people to get to class.

She was a tall blonde woman with two low pigtails. She wore black capris, a white button up shirt that seemed about to bust at the top three buttons, and a long green sweater.

"Hey! What are you kids doin-?" she stopped abruptly and realized who she was talking to, direct relatives of the biggest financially contributor of the school she ran. Her voice changed to sickly sweet. "Konbawa Neji-san and Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled up at her even as the tension in the air grew thicker.

The boisterous principal looked over at the student she'd never seen before.

"Hmm. You must be the new student?" Sasuke nodded with Hinata still close to his side. "Well, I'm the principal here, my name's Tsunade." She stuck out her hand, which Sasuke stared at for a good four seconds before grunting rudely and taking it in a solid, firm shake.

"Now there's one thing you need to know." Sasuke merely raised a brow. "Yep it's the only rule that I have and we'll get along just fine." Sasuke nodded, starting to get impatient with this woman. "And that is…Don't. Piss. Me. Off. Don't do anything to get on my bad side and the world will be just peachy. Got that, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke just stared at her with a blatant look that clearly read 'you-don't-scare-me' and nodded slowly.

"Good, hmm. It seems your making friends already." She added, eyeing his arm hung possessively over Hinata's shoulder.

At this Neji's deep guttural sound could be resonating through the near empty hall. "Or is it more than that?" She asked herself, thoroughly amused at Neji's immature actions. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched said prodigy's stance change into offensive. Sasuke slightly smirked and leaned down to put his head on Hinata's. The world was at a standstill.

That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Neji lunged in the air at Sasuke, but was grabbed by the back of his collar. "What the he-?"

Tsunade simply wagged a finger at him. "Tsk. Tsk. Neji-san. I expect better from you. You know there's no fighting on these grounds." She let him go and the ticked Hyuuga straightened himself out.

"Gomenasai Tsunade-sama." He bowed and took his leave, knowing that would be the best course of action if he wanted to keep his record clean; but not before giving one last threatening glare at the Uchiha who was totally going to get it later in a dark alley that was not 'on these grounds.'

"Good-bye Hinata-sama." Hinata looked at him with pity, but was soon brought back by Tsunade's voice. "Okay you two love lovebirds," she teased.

"W-Wait, what? W-We're not l-like th-" the heiress tried to protest but was cut off.

"Doesn't matter. You two get to class now."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sasuke as he dragged Hinata down the hall. 'How does he know where my next class is?' was Hinata's thought as he led her to AP World History.

"You must be wondering how I knew this was your next class?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little b-bit."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! It's been awhile, I know but I wanted to update before this year ended and it looks like I'm cutting it pretty close. Well Happy Holidays/Happy New Year's everyone. Hope you guys enjoy.

PS I really appreciate all the reviews and support. Thanks again!

PPS I'll post a songfic shortly after this update (as a kind of apology for my ridiculously slow updates). So be on the look out! :]

"Y-Yeah, sorta," she stuttered out as she looked up into his deep, dark eyes.

"Well, I-"

"Are you kids going to come in and learn something or what?" Sasuke was interrupted by a teacher with dark brown shaggy hair and an equally unkempt beard. His unlit cigarette twitched in his mouth as he stared at the kids with his black-brown eyes.

"Well?" The two teenagers glanced at each other before slowly walking inside with Hinata taking the lead and sitting in her assigned seat and Sasuke taking his right next to hers.

"Ok class, now I do believe we left off talking about Japan's role in World War II and how..." Blah, blah, blah was what followed in Hinata's head as she tuned out the teacher and his history lesson. Her mind wandered off to the new boy and his peculiarity and just as her thoughts deepened, a loud rosette with an even louder blonde with tanned skin and a positive attitude walked in carrying on a rather loud conversation.

"Will you two please shut up and take your seats!" The aggravated teacher was just about done with all of the interruptions for the day. As a matter of fact, if he wasn't doing it for a certain somebody who would never return his love, he would have already walked out of the classroom and never looked back. Unfortunately for him, that's not the case. He glared at the only two students standing as they apologized for their rudeness.

As they made their way to their respective seats Naruto asked Sakura, "So…did you switch into this class just to be with me?" Sakura looked over at him with an incredulous expression, "Pfft. Boy please. I'm here for…" she trailed off as her eyes roamed about the classroom. It soon became apparent when she found what, or really who, she was looking for when her jade orbs settled upon a figure with a surrounding dark aura.

Her cheeks heated up in a light blush as she made her way to the newcomer. Hinata looked back and forth at the three people who had everyone's focus and was glad it wasn't her getting wrapped up in some petty high school drama.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," greeted Sakura as she tried to get "friendly" with him. Unfortunately for her and her feelings, he didn't appreciate uninvited advances.

His voice cut through the abnormally quiet classroom, "I'd advise you to remove yourself from me, you disgusting harlot."

"Wh-what?" Sakura's cheery disposition faltered as the class took in a sharp breath.

"You heard me." Stunned, she backed away from him and shuffled to a distant desk; her bright emerald eyes brimmed and spilled over with crystal tears. In the front of the classroom, a red and angry Uzumaki was clenching and unclenching his fist as he made his way to Sasuke's desk.

He picked up speed and raised his closed hand, and just as he was preparing to land one on the rude boy's face, he found himself kissing the floor with a heavy weight on his back.

"Wh-What?" Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the awkward position of Sasuke sitting on top of Naruto's back with said dummy's hands pinned behind him.

"S-Stop!" came Hinata's meek voice.

Sasuke looked up to see her face contorted into an expression of anger. Sasuke bent back down to murmur in Naruto's ear, "I'd advise you not to try that again." He stood up to get back into his seat, just as Hinata slid out of hers.

"N-Naruto-kun, daijobu desu ka?" He nodded as she helped him up, careful of her own injury. As Naruto made his way to an empty seat near Sakura, Hinata sat back down and faced towards the board where Asuma picked up his history lesson again, but not before seeing Sasuke's flashing red eyes of course.

-:-

'Finally, last period of the day.' Hinata thought, grateful the school day was finally coming to a close. She was hobbling slowly using the wall as a crutch, because for some odd reason her wound was feeling more agitated than before. "Do you need any help?" asked a voice from behind her.

She whipped around to see her Prince Charming walking up to her with a gleaming smile on his face. "A-ah…." Unfortunately nothing else would come out of the poor child's mouth as her face heated up in deep blush.

Naruto looked down, "I just wanted to thank you for earlier; for standing up for me. Not many people do that for me." Hinata wanted to melt right there out of several reasons, but she didn't get to do that or anything else that could possibly further her relationship with her longtime infatuation. This was due to the fact that her standing crush was dragged away to physical training by an extremely pale boy clad in a black garments.

"Ack! Darn it Sai, I'm coming! Let go!" Sai continued down the hall without any acknowledgement that he heard his friend's protests. "Well see ya later, Hina-chan."

"Bye-bye," she said quietly as she continued to cautiously make her way to Math. The tardy bell rang and she sighed, realizing that she'd be more than 25 minutes late without any sort of real support. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to meet indifferent, obsidian eyes. The eye contact lasted only but a second because her new acquaintance swung her on his back with incredible ease and fluidity.

She gave a little yelp after the fact and a spew of words ensued. "W-wh-what are you doing? Wh-why? Please put me down." But Sasuke ignored everything that came out of her mouth and continued to walk to her next class. That was, until she started to struggle vigorously against him to get down. He abruptly stopped which caused Hinata to do the same. "Stop squirming. Don't you want to make it to class as soon as you can? Class doesn't begin when you get there and you don't want to miss any more information than you have to, am I right?" He questioned, trying to look sideways at her.

"W-well yes," she replied slowly, contemplating deeply. "Ok then," he resumed his quick and unnaturally graceful pace to the intended classroom.

-:-

They were only four minutes late to Iruka's Advanced Calculus class and when they entered all eyes were on them and they were all very wide. Being the gossipy school that they are, whispers and low voices verbalized their opinions of what was going on between the couple that arrived tardy. Sasuke sent a harsh glare across the classroom that effectively silenced them all and even caused the "mature" adult of the classroom to halt his inappropriate thoughts concerning the duo.

"Uhm, m-my seat is o-over there," she pointed to an empty seat in the front, across the room. He dropped her off in her seat and walked to an empty desk towards the back surrounded by, unfortunately, nothing but monstrous fan girls.

There were five of them that enclosed his desk and all of them looked hungry for the piece of meat sauntering towards them. The first two girls wanted his number, the third tried to grab his arm and another his butt. And the fifth basically threw herself at him and tried to rape him. The next scene was a gruesome one, as Sasuke handled the girls who were manhandling him. After 15 full seconds he had every single one of those girls running out of the classroom crying with everyone staring and gaping between him and the slammed door.

'Wow, I didn't know he could be so mean. But he's been pretty nice to me all day. At the same time though, I have not been throwing myself at him.' Hinata thought, shaking her head as she faced her desk. Iruka, just like Asuma, turned back to his lesson, not really caring about the treatment of his more foolish students.

-:-

BRRRRIIIINNGG!

The bell, signaling the end of the school week, caused all of the children in the entire building to jump up in excitement and hustle out of the classrooms ready to begin their three-day weekend. Hinata sighed a contented a sigh, packed up her books, and got up to leave the already near empty room.

"Need any help?" came Sasuke's smooth voice from behind her. Hinata jumped and dropped her books. She had been so absorbed in the lecture she sort of forgot about Sasuke's existence and the weird events that came with him.

She started to bend down but stopped and looked up at Sasuke. He was holding everything she had dropped right in her face. "H-how d-" "Never mind, I forgot I have other arrangements to tend to." He put her books back in her hands and walked out of the classroom at the same time Neji was walking in. There was a heated glaring contest that lasted but a few seconds before Sasuke turned, winked at Hinata, and sauntered down the hallway. Neji was about to follow but his precious cousin called after him.

"N-Nii-san can you h-help me?" Neji looked back at her, then at Sasuke's shrinking back and then back at her. He sighed heavily and walked towards her. "Yeah, no prob." He picked her up and carried her out of the room and to the elevator. He put her down and pressed the descending arrow.

"Hina-sama, I need you to wait by my car I have some, ahmm, business to take care of really quick." Hinata didn't have to be in all advanced courses to figure what this 'business' was judging from his light cough in the middle of the sentence and the fact that Tenten was coming from the other end of the hall. "H-hai Nii-san, I'll see you later." Followed by the elevator doors shutting, separating the two Hyuugas.

When Hinata reached the first floor she stepped out and headed towards the doors. She walked outside and stopped to gaze at the clear sky and the big bright moon. A small breeze brushed past her and she decided to just walk back to her house. 'It really isn't that far from here,' she reasoned with herself, 'besides who knows how long he'll take.' She blushed thinking about the couple and she allowed her thoughts turned to her own crush, and pretty soon she was imagining her and Naruto in Neji and Tenten's position. Her blushed doubled and she almost stumbled on the uneven pavement.

As she continued on her way, she inevitably saw the old house that never ceased to give her the creeps. Just as she picked up her pace, a flash of the boy's uniform from her school caught her eye near the mansion. Despite her fear of the creepy old place, her curiosity was piqued. Who, from her school even, would be at that house? At the same time, almost as if her interest were controlling her, she felt an overwhelming urge to go to the building. She let her feet shuffle in that general direction.

'Okay, I'm only gonna take a quick peek, then I'm getting the heck outta here.' She moved with the grace of ninja, quickly and quietly, and peered around the side of the house. 'Oh man, this place is so creepy.' 'Please let that just be the wind,' she thought as she heard a creak and a moan from the house. As she neared the back of the house, it didn't take long for her curiosity to turn into a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"You do know that trespassing is against the law right?"

Hinata jumped ten feet in the air and let out a bloodcurdling scream. A hand clapped against her mouth and she felt herself being thrown against the back wall of the house, forcing her to drop her book bag.

"Shh! What's wrong with you?" The voice that scared her demanded harshly, shaking her shoulders a bit.

The poor, startled child opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut when she was initially frightened and they widened in surprise.

"U-Uchiha-san? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Uh-uh, I'm asking the questions here."

Then everything clicked. 'The boy from the window, the boy in the uniform, Sasuke's creepiness, uh, I mean the fact that he's actually there.'

"D-do you live here?"

"Are you deaf?"

She shook her head. "Then what are you doing here?"

She shivered at his cold voice and replied, "I-I was j-just…" She trailed off after seeing his harsh face soften and felt his hands move from her shoulders to her hands.

"You know, it's really not safe for a pretty little thing such as yourself to be out here at nighttime. Especially not _alone_."

In a flash he had both of her hands above her head with one of his and was standing really close to her. Hinata whimpered and struggled against him as his unoccupied hand caressed the side of her face.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." How could he say such a thing? He wasn't the one being held against his will at some spooky place with no assistance. His tone, which was laced with a tinge of malice, also didn't help.

Never before had her body been taken over by fear, but with the sudden realization of all the things he could possibly do to her, her body stiffened and she stopped making noise. Remembering what the news had said not too long ago surfaced in her mind and she wished that she had taken heed to their warning.

"So intoxicating," Sasuke murmured as he dipped his head and nuzzled her neck, causing Hinata to choke back a sob.

"Shh," he breathed on her neck, "Don't move." But she couldn't. She could only stand frozen, paralyzed with fear, as the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach worsened.

Just as Sasuke's lips pressed against the long, creamy skin that was Hinata's neck, they both heard a woman's voice call for him.

"Saaaassssukkeeeee! Where are you?"

He sighed, looked up, and started to walk towards the back door. In the same moment, Hinata's fear dissipated just enough to release its gripping hold on her, allowing her to try to make a run for it. She got as far as a little more than halfway to the front before Sasuke snatched onto her arm. "Wait!"

"N-No! Stop it! Y-You're hurting me!"

As they continued to struggle, with Sasuke winning, the sound of screeching tires resounded in the residential area, followed by the slam of a car door.

"Uchiha, if you value your insignificant life, I'd advise you to release my cousin." Neji stood twirling a deadly switchblade with an even deadlier glint in his eyes.

Sasuke tilted his head as if contemplating the idea, and then complied with a smirk.

Hinata ran to the safety of Neji's ride. Neji took on an offensive stance and prepared to attack the worthless scum in front of him.

Fortunately, his cell phone rang, saving him the trouble of getting blood in his hair and on his uniform. "Hello," he answered still keeping a wary eye on his enemy. He nodded once and the conversation ended.

"This isn't over!" he shouted as he walked to his sports car.

"You're right," he replied to the car speeding away, "This is quite far from over, you piece of-"

"Sasuke! Where the h-ll are you?"

Said boy sighed and responded, "I'm coming mother," before walking into the decrepit, old house.


End file.
